Jealousy
by projectoverlord
Summary: Tyler is quite in love with his sire, and Stefan can't stand the way he looks at Klaus. SLASH Klaus/Stefan. Companion fic to my story 'Deja Vu'


_I would have died, I would have loved you all my life_

* * *

><p>Tyler has been with Klaus and Stefan for two days. After the demise of Mikael, Klaus summoned both Tyler and Rebekah to his side.<p>

It took less than five minutes on the first day for Stefan to realise just how _attached_ Tyler had become to his sire. And with two days of the newborn hybrid's fawning in his system, things for the vampire are beginning to reach boiling. It's not as though Klaus ever reciprocates - hell, he hasn't even _noticed_ - but that doesn't make it any better. The way Tyler looks at Klaus, it makes Stefan feel ill.

And the worst part is he fears Klaus would never choose him if it came down to it.

Tyler's latest kill sits on his lap, limp and slightly blue. Who knows how long the hybrid has been feeding. It seems he is insatiable. And he has proven that just because he is feeding does not mean his eyes leave Klaus. The Original has fed on a few of his own, but nowhere near the quantity Tyler has been through.

Leaning down, Stefan offers his lover a beer before taking a seat next to him. Klaus takes a swig of the bottle, and unknown to him, his movements are watched by Tyler. The intent studying of his every move is beginning to piss Stefan off. _He_ is the one who should be watching Klaus, _he_ is the one who should have that lust in his eyes. Instead, he can't stop watching Tyler visually undress Klaus.

It doesn't help that since Tyler has been with them, Klaus has stopped showing him any signs of public affection. Their kisses are in private, and Klaus keeps an almost unfriendly distance from him. Before Tyler had come to them, they'd been comfortable with the appearance of lovers. Everything had changed when the hybrid joined them. The constant contact Klaus had maintained became accidental brushes in the hallways.

They haven't even had sex since Tyler arrived.

"I'm bored," Rebekah states from nearby. Stefan hadn't even noticed her enter, but she is sitting there nonetheless. "All you do is _eat_."

"Don't look at me," Stefan snaps, "I'm not the blood junkie."

Klaus, who has seemingly missed the tension, looks up from his beer bottle then looks a moment at each of them. Finally, he states, "Tyler is a newborn. He needs all the blood he can get, don't you?"

Tyler looks in no position to argue. He merely smiles, the veins under his eyes darkening as he digs back into his meal. Rebekah stands abruptly, huffing, "Fine. Stefan? Let's go find something exciting to do."

He grins, the idea forming miraculously in his mind.

Klaus is the possessive type, after all. So what if _he_ was the one made jealous?

"Sure. I can think of a few things," he says, offering his arm to Rebekah and smiling charmingly. Klaus looks up, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the two of them. Rebekah doesn't give him a chance to intervene before she pulls Stefan out the door.

As soon as they're away from the house, Rebekah stops and looks at him evenly. "Green doesn't suit you Stefan."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, but he knows it's useless. After all, Rebekah can always tell when he's lying.

"Don't lie to me, Stefan, I can always tell," she says, her tone bored. "And it doesn't take the best of them to know you're about three lustful looks from tearing that hybrid's head off."

Looking away from her, Stefan crosses his arms. "I thought we were going to do something _fun,_Rebekah. This is hardly it."

"I know my brother. If he's with you, he's with you. Nik has never done things by halves."

Stefan laughs dryly. "Tell that to Tyler."

"Yes, well, it's not as though he's _actually_ in love with Nik. He's infatuated, that's all," Rebekah huffs.

"Green is even less your style than it is mine, Rebekah," he comments, raising an eyebrow.

"You have Nik. Am I wrong to want someone for myself?"

"Maybe a little wrong to want _Tyler_," Stefan replies in distaste. "I thought you had some taste."

"I loved you, didn't I?" she snaps.

"Rebekah," a voice joins in, and they turn in surprise to find Klaus watching them. "Go back to the house. Watch the hybrid."

She doesn't argue. A thousand years have taught her well. As she departs, Klaus catches Stefan by the arm and draws his gaze. "Something wrong, love?"

"What's _wrong_ is Tyler hasn't stopped looking at you since he joined us. What's _wrong_ is you haven't looked at me since he joined us."

Stefan may be tense, but the Original merely looks amused. When his lover doesn't smile, his expression turns serious. "I only fuck you, you know."

"Does Tyler know that?" Stefan snaps.

"Jealous, darling?"

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't treating me like just another vampire. I'm not some random fuck off the streets, Klaus. If you want me, _you__show__it_," he snaps, despite knowing he's pushing far more buttons than he should. Klaus can only be pushed so far before he snaps, and Stefan has lost sight of the line.

He finds it again when Klaus grabs him and shoves him into an alleyway, pinning him to the wall. A moment of terse silence passes, then the hybrid sinks his teeth into Stefan's throat.

It's gentle - at least for Klaus - and he pushes Stefan tighter against the wall. When he looks up, meeting the vampire's gaze, his eyes glow golden.

Then he takes a step back, pulling Stefan with him, and continues moving until he is the one pinned between Stefan and the wall. Then, with an amused grin, he bares his throat to the vampire.

Stunned, Stefan attempts to pull away. Klaus has never let him this close. A wrist is one thing, but from the throat? It's a line he was sure Klaus would never allow him to cross.

And he only hesitates for a moment before he leans in.

If Klaus' blood had tasted good from his wrist, hell, even from a beer bottle, it tastes like pure _heaven_ from his jugular. Warmth spreads from it, filling the vampire. The tang to his blood is so very _Klaus_and before he knows it, Stefan's knees are wavering. Klaus catches him as he shudders, supporting him with ease.

They don't notice Tyler standing there. Neither is aware of their surroundings. Not until Tyler grabs Stefan. The hybrid hurls him against the wall with so much force the bricks behind him shatter. Stefan's head hits the wall, and he begins to collapse. Not before Tyler has him by the throat, his eyes glowing.

As he goes in, preparing to tear the vampire's throat out, a hand clutches his heart. Klaus doesn't even flinch as he tears it out, doesn't feel a thing as his hybrid falls to the ground. All that matters is Stefan. He's the only thing that's important.

Kneeling, Klaus strokes his lover's cheek. "Come on, love, no need to be over dramatic. Wake up."

He isn't necessarily worried. After all, Stefan has a good deal of hybrid blood pumping through his system.

It doesn't help to calm the churning in his stomach.

Gently, he gathers the still body of his lover into his arms. A stunned Rebekah arrives at the mouth of the alleyway, and Klaus narrows his eyes. She has seen him irritated, even angry. But there is little match to the fury burning in his eyes now.

"I told you to _watch__him,"_he growls, shoving past her with Stefan in his arms. "Clean it up."

Stefan comes to as they enter the house, looking around in surprise as he pants heavily.

"You're safe, love," Klaus soothes, letting him down and carefully inspecting his head wound. "The hybrid is dead."

"You killed him?"

"You still don't understand, Stefan," he says in irritation. "_You_ are what matters to me."

Stefan looks at him for only a second before attacking him in a fevered kiss. Klaus tackles his shirt with ease. When they're both shirtless, he explores the vampire's torso, grinding their hips together. The sensation erupts a fire from both that only heightens the need in the kiss.

"Vomit," Rebekah says as she enters, and immediately Stefan turns his head away. Were he human, he may have even blushed. Klaus merely glares at his sister.

"Don't push it, little sister."

She pouts like a petulant child before taking her leave.

"You told me to show it, darling," Klaus purrs deviously. "Let me."

They're soon in the bedroom, leaving a wake of destroyed furniture and decor in their wake.

* * *

><p>Klaus watches him after they're done, as is common with the hybrid.<p>

Stefan is half asleep, so Klaus knows he's safe when he runs his hand down his lover's face and whispers, "You are what matters to me."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so normally I would wait until tomorrow to post this. You can thank my absolute paranoia for this swift update. For some reason, I am convinced that someone else is writing a story exactly like this and I don't want them to post theirs first. Crazy, I know, but I hate feeling like I might have copied my story from anyone.<em>

_So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it, because I wanted to make you suffer for longer before I gave it to you! I know I said I probably wouldn't have Rebekah, but she just kind of appeared. So there it is lol. She's still a cockblock!_

_I own nothing._

_If you enjoyed this, please check out my other Klefan stories!_


End file.
